The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hypericum plant, botanically known as Hypericum×inodorum and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Kolmapuki’.
The new Hypericum plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Heelsum, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new pot-type Hypericum plants with strong stems, healthy foliage, numerous large fruits with unique coloration and resistance to Puccinia rust.
The new Hypericum plant originated from a cross-pollination conducted by the Inventor in 2007 in Heelsum, The Netherlands of a proprietary selection of Hypericum×inodorum identified as code number 261-01, not patented, as the female, or seed parent with a proprietary selection of Hypericum×inodorum identified as code number 229-04, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Hypericum plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Heelsum, The Netherlands in 2008.
Asexual reproduction of the new Hypericum plant by vegetative cuttings in Boskoop, The Netherlands since 2008 has shown that the unique features of this new Hypericum plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.